love on the fly
by bloodfang1231
Summary: maximum ride fan fiction. do not own maximum ride so no sue and is about how the school uses max's love against her.
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE ON THE FLY**

This is my very first fan fiction and it is about the maximum ride books and max falling in love and how the school uses it against her and the flock. I do not own any of the maximum ride people or ideas. So no sue me James Patterson ok you own it not me ok so no sue me.

''words'' = speaking words

'words' = thinking stuff

_WORDS = voice that is in Max's head_

* * *

C**hapter One**

Max was flying with her wings spread out. She was flying way a head of the flock because she need some time to think and be by herself. Dylan was still trying to get her on the love boat and Fang was as protective as possible and never letting Dylan get near her. She was kind of glad of that because it kept them always fighting so she could just get time to her self like right now.

"Max can we stop now my wings hurt". I turned my head to see Gazzy in the back of the flock yawning.

"fine but lets go over to the park over there". I said as we all went down and landed in trees. We all tucked in our wings so no one could see them and then we jumped out of the trees. I felt a weird feel in the air and I turned around to find Fang and Dylan looking at me with a look that made their eyes darker then normal and I thought I saw lust in their eyes.

"ok...lets go everyone and find a place to eat". I looked at Fang and Dylan and for some weird reason they looked normal. 'God, I'm seeing stuff now and great I can now add that to the list of weird things in my life'.

"Max are you ok you look worried" said Angel as she tugged at the sleeve of my wind breaker jacket.

"Angel I'm fine ok and I'm just a little stressed" I said back to her but then the voice came out of who knows where.

_YOUR NOT WORRIED YOU ARE STRESSING ABOUT YOUR LOVE LIFE._

_'I thought you where gone did you go on vacation or something. You should tell me before you leave so I can have a party'_

_ MAX WHO YOU CHOSE WILL CHANGE YOUR FATE AND OTHERS SO CHOSE WISELY._

_' Thanks for the fortune oh wise one in my mind'._

_ "Max ... do you hear me... earth to Max". Iggy had his hand in my face and the rest of the flock was looking at me with lots of concern in their eyes. my head was now hurting a lot and I felt really dizzy. I was about to fall when both Fang and Dylan caught me and set me down so I was sitting on the grass._

* * *

**_hope you like the first chapter of the fan fiction so far. I am eating chocolate cookies right now._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I do not own maximum ride and other characters.

* * *

"Max are you ok you don't look so good ?"asked Fang he had my face in his hands looking at me and by his expression I could tell I must have look not so good.

"um my head just hurts a little but other than that I'm fine" I started rubbing my head trying to ease the pain. I got up but then I got dizzy again and fell back into someone's arms I don't know who's but I was thankful that they had caught me and didn't let me hit the hard ground.

"Max are you going to be okay" the voice was from behind me and it was Dylan. well I guess it was nice of him to have caught me from falling and all but Fang might have a quiet fit and all. then they will start fighting and then this headache probably will never go away and just get stronger.

"get your hand off of her now" I turned my head to see Fang with his wings out and his hands in fist. 'oh great just what I need. I knew this would happen.' that was the only thought I could think before I was pulled all the way up and I felt Dylan's hands remove themselves from me to fight Fang.

"I was just trying to help Max that's it and that is it" Dylan then took one of the fighting stance that I had taught him. I wanted to whisper thank you to Dylan but I knew that it would just get Fang much more mad and I did not need that at this moment because with all of Fang's loud words my head was hurting ten times worse. at that moment Fang tried to punch Dylan but for some weird reason I didn't want him to get hurt so I jumped in front of Dylan and Fang's punch hit me in the chest.

* * *

**a cliff hanger yay I love doing this and I hope you like my fan fiction but remember I do not own maximum ride and the rest of the characters. so no one is aloud to sue me. I love cookies.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**I DO NOT OWN MAXUMIM RIDE AT ALL SO NO SUE ME**

* * *

Fang's punch took the breath out of me and I coughed up a little blood. everyone watched in shock even Angel who probably could have read my mind before I did it and the sight made me laugh and cough up more blood but the two people that were shocked the most were Dylan and Fang. Fang just kept looking at me, Dylan, and the fist that had punched the air out of me.

"No ... fighting got...that" I said looking at Dylan and Fang as I wheezed and coughed up more blood.

"Max why did you do that? why did you take Fang's punch for me?" Dylan asked as he looked at me with shocked but curious eyes. I didn't know myself but I knew that I didn't want him to get hurt. " because I don't want you fighting anymore and its very pointless because I could just probably kick both your butts so stop fight or I will" Dylan just smiled at me and helped me up. I walked past Fang who till had a shocked look but mumbled something about how dumb I was for take a punch for Dylan. then I did something I didn't think I would ever do. I punched Fang in the gut as hard as possible. Fang's eyes looked like they were about to fall out of his head with everyone else but me. " there so stop sulking and be a big boy and get over it anyways it was just one punch." then I walked away from everyone and started to the closest fast food place since I was starving and hungry.

_EAT AND REST MAX YOU ARE GOING TO GET YOUR STRENGTH UP HIGHER FOR THE FUTURE._

'Whatever voice but can you explain one thing why after all the fighting Fang and Dylan have been doing why did I just only now jump in front of Dylan and take the hit for him.

_THIS IS FOR YOU TO FIND OUT NOT FOR ME TO TELL YOU_

_' _well thanks for the advise sensei voice thank you for that wisdom'

_REMEMBER YOU WILL HAVE TO CHOSE WHICH ONE_

'whatever'

"hurry up I'm hungry" I yelled to everyone who was just starting to walk to the fast food place.

* * *

**well that's chapter three hope you like and guess who's here **

**max: hello everyone and blood fang does not own maximum ride or any of the other characters**

**fang: hey why did you make max punch me **

**max:hey you punched me too**

**Dylan: hey maybe she did that because she is going to be with me **

**fang: no max I mine**

**(fang chases Dylan with a hammer)**

**me: well bye and I do not own maximum ride characters at all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**I do not own maximum ride and its characters**

* * *

We were now eating food at some fast food place. while every one was eating as much as possible which was normal. but Fang kept staring at me and so was Dylan. I was getting nervous under their glares.

"I have to go out side and get a breath of fresh air ok"

I walked outside just as I thought I was out of the clear then Fang came outside. "Max what's going on you never out of all our lives hit me like that"

"I don't know Fang it was just a reaction you know I would never try to hurt you on purpose"

"I know but can you never do that again it hurt a lot"

"sure you got it no more hitting the daylight out of you"

" I'm going to go back inside and eat the rest of my food ok"

"ok I will come back inside very soon"

with that said he went back inside leaving me to only myself and my thoughts.

_YOU SHOULD GO EAT AND RELAX _

'you should get out of my mind'

_YOU WILL SOON BE UP AGAINST TWO THINGS THAT ARE BOTH IMPORTANT TO YOU. ONE GOOD AND ONE BAD_

_'and what would that be oh wise one'_

_LOVE AND THE SCHOOL_

_'wait what I have to deal with both at the same time great and both are bad in my world'_

_GET YOURSELF AND THE OTHERS READY FOR THE FIGHT_

_'fine whatever I'm going back inside to eat so you can leave now'_

with that said I walked back in and started eating and blocking out everything else. all I could think about was what the voice had said.

" Max we should go and find a place to sleep its getting late outside"

fine was the only word I could say at the time because my head was all jumbled up. we left and went to the park flew to the top of the trees and fell asleep.

* * *

**I do not own maximum ride and other characters and please post reviews. thanks!**


End file.
